


October Drabbles

by Sille92



Series: A drabble a day and maybe the followers will stay [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, F/M, Gen, Lilith - Freeform, M/M, Relationship can also be only friendship, a drabble a day and the followers may stay, chapter 4 is a coda for 12x23, hurt reader, tag will be added as I go on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sille92/pseuds/Sille92
Summary: Chapter 15: No relationshipChapter 16: DeanxReaderChapter 17: Sister!ReaderChapter 18 No relationshipChapter 19: DeanxReaderChapter 20: Misha&ReaderChapter 21: SamxReaderChapter 22: Misha&ReaderChapter 23: No relationshipChapter 24: No relationshipChapter 25: CastielxReaderChapter 26: Jared&ReaderChapter 27: SamxReaderChapter 28: Jensen&ReaderChapter 29: DanneelxReaderxJensenChapter 30: MishaxReaderChapter 31: JaredxReaderxGen





	1. DeanxReader

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself a challenge a few weeks ago. I'm going to post one Supernatural drabble a day for a year. Hopefully I can keep it up XD  
> These are the October drabbles.

“We should do this more often,” you said as you stretched you face towards the sun.

 

“Do what?” asked Dean beside you.

 

“Just relax for a day. No apocalypse or any other world-ending scenarios on our mind. Just you, me, Sam and Cas just relaxing and recharging our energy.”

 

“We not recharging enough at the bunker in our downtime?”

 

You hit him lightly on the arm.

 

“You know what I mean.” you pouted and Dean had to laugh.

 

“Yeah, I know what you mean” he echoed your words as he looked at his brother and Cas. They were getting hot dogs for the four of them. He could see Sam explaining something to the Angel who frowned at the taller man.

 

“We really should do this more often.”

 

The End


	2. MishaxReader

You were slamming the door when you got home from work.

 

“Damn this. I hate my life,” you said furiously to yourself. “Damn work and damn my boss. Who does he think he is? Just firing me?”

 

You put your bag on the table with more force than necessary so that a glass fell over and broke on the floor.

 

“Shit,” you cursed and bend over to pick up the shards. “Well, at least shards bring good fortune.”

 

As you discarded the last shards into the bin, your phone began to ring. One look at the caller ID had you smiling despite the bad day you had.

 

“Misha, hey.” you breathed into the receiver as you picked up.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kodus and comments are welcomed. I'm also taking request for the drabble over on tumblr.  
> My blog: @sillesworldofwriting


	3. SamxReader

“What do you want to do for your birthday?” asked Sam as you were going to the last lecture of the day.

 

You looked thoughtful at him. “Don’t know. I haven’t really celebrated my birthday for years,” you answered.

 

“Then it’s high time you do. You turn only once 21 after all.”

 

You sighed. “I really don’t know. Don’t feel like celebrating at all, to be honest,” you explained, your hands tightening around the strips of your backpack. Hopefully, Sam would back off and be satisfied with your answer. You were not ready to go into any detail about your reasons.

 

Sam seemed to have noticed your unease. His arm came around your shoulder, pulling you close.

 

“How about a movie night with your favorite junk food? Just the two of us? You’ve been wanting to binge-watch The Lord of the Rings.”

 

You smiled. “Yeah, I would like that.”

 

The End.


	4. Destiel

“Cas?” asked Dean in a small voice. “Cas, come on men. You can’t… You can't do this to me. To us. You can’t just leave.”

 

Dean pressed his hand to his eyes to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

 

“Please, Cas,” he whispered and took one of the angel’s hands in his. “Please come back.”

 

The tears fell now. Nothing stopped them from moving over Dean’s cheeks and into the sand below him.

 

He sobbed once as he bent forward and pressed his forehead to Cas’s. This time it felt so different. Cas’s death felt more final than ever before.

 

Dean didn’t notice the footsteps that came his way. Only when a hand laid itself on his shoulder did he register his brother.

 

“Dean,” said Sam. “We have to go.”

 

Dean took a deep breath. “I know,” he responded and rightened himself, his hand never leaving Cas’s. The other one stroked the angel's cheek once. “Don’t worry. We will take you home.”


	5. Jensen&Reader

“What do you think about coming to Vancouver next week?” asked Jensen as you were walking to the playground with JJ and the Twins. Daneel was out for the day. On her well-deserved break from the kids.

 

“Next week? That’s a bit last-minute don’t you think?” you answered, JJ taking your hand in hers. The smile she was giving you was brilliant and you could not help yourself and return it.

 

“Yeah, it is. But you don’t have anything better to do, don’t you? I know that you have the next two weeks off.” 

 

“Did Daneel tattletale?”

 

“I can neither confirm nor deny your assumption.”

 

You laughed at his response.

 

“I will think about it.”

 

The End 


	6. Movie Night

You got into your seat with a huff. “Can you tell me why every single resident of Vancouver suddenly decided that today was a good day to go to the cinema? Getting the popcorn and a Coke was a nightmare,” you complained to your best friend while handing her the food.

 

“Tell me about it. Even though the weather is so nice today,” she said.

 

“Yeah. Why did WE decide to go to the cinema again?”

 

“Because you wanted to see the newest Marvel movie?” she laughed and threw some popcorn at your head.

 

“Well, know that you mention it.” You grinned at her a took a gulp from your drink.

 

“Excuse me, ladies? Can you let us through?” said a voice to your left.

 

Without looking up you and your best friend began to stand up.

 

“Sure,” you said smiling as you glanced in the direction of the voice. But as you looked closely at the men you stopped short. Was that really Jared Padalecki standing next to you waiting to be let through?

 

The End.


	7. A Night out

“Y/N! Over here!” shouted Gen and waved. You quickly went to her because you were afraid to drop the drinks you got for everyone. They were rather heavy.

 

“Thank god. It was so hard to find you in this crowd.” you breathed as you handed everyone their ordered drinks.

 

“But you notice the shortest one?” asked Jared grinning and got hit on his arm by Gen for his question. But it only made him smile more.

 

“The loudest is probably more accurate.” you joked which made Gen glare at you.

 

“Come on, Gen. It’s the truth after all.” laughed Jensen as he patted her on the shoulder.

 

“You’re all just bullies.” said she but couldn’t suppress a smile herself.

 

The End


	8. Dean & Reader

You jumped as a hand touched your shoulder and you quickly turned around.

 

“Jesus, Dean. Warn a girl next time.” you scolded as you put your headphones to the side.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” he apologizes with a small grin.

 

You sighed because you knew that he did it on purpose. He loved to tease and prank you after all.

 

“Was there something specific you wanted?” you asked.

 

He nodded. “Yeah. Sam found us a new hunt. Two victims had their heart ripped out in Oklahoma. Werewolf most likely. You up for it?”

 

“Of course. When am I never up for a hunt? The last one was days ago.”

 

Dean just smirked.

 

“We’re rolling out in ten. Pack your bag.”

 

The End


	9. JensenxReader

“Fuck!” you cursed as another wave of pain hit you.

 

“You doing good Y/N. So good.” tried Jensen to calm you but you would have none of it.

 

“Don’t fucking patronize me, Ackles. This is all your fault!”

 

“I know. I know and I’m sorry.” he apologized while squeezing your hand with a smile.

 

“Stop smiling. I’m serious. This is your fault and we will not have another one. You will not get anywhere near my lady parts.”

 

Another contraction hit you hard. You couldn’t hold back a scream.

 

“I need you to press with the next contraction Mrs. Ackles.” said the midwife who was supervising the birth.

 

“You can do this.” encouraged Jensen.

 

“I know I can. Doesn’t mean that I want to.” you snapped and began to press as the next pain hit.

 

A few hours later you laid exhausted on the hospital bed with your daughter in your arms.

 

“See. I knew you could do it. She is so beautiful. Just like her mum.” said Jensen and gave you a kiss on your forehead.

 

You smiled down at your newborn.

 

“She really is.”

 

The End


	10. CastielxReader

“Y/N,” said Cas as he appeared before you.

 

“Cas? What can I do for you?”, you asked trying not to let him see that you’ve been crying. But you were sure that he could hear it in your voice.

 

Cas tilted his head. “Has something happened?” he inquired.

 

You shook your head. “No, why are you asking?”

 

“Don’t lie to me, please? I could feel your pain even in heaven. What has happened?”

 

Tears started to form in your eyes again and a lump formed in you through again.

 

Cas seemed to sense your pain again because he came forward and hugged you to him.

 

“Hush, everything will be alright.” he tried to console you in a whisper.

 

You hoped that he would be right.

 

The End


	11. No relationship

“Hey Y/N. Everything alright?” asked Jensen you via Facetime. Jared and Misha were in the background looking equally concerned.

 

“Yes. The storm didn’t hit that hard here. I was lucky. The only thing underwater is my basement.” you answered.

 

Jensen sighed in relief. “That’s good to hear.”

 

“What about Danneel, Gen, and the kids?”

 

“Also alright. We were all lucky I guess.”

 

“Thank god.” you breathed. You weren’t able to get hold of Gen or Daneel after the storm hit and you were worried. But hearing Jensen affirmation that there were alright lessened your concern.

 

“Why don’t you head over to them? They're currently camping out at our house,” suggested Jared while Jensen nodded. Misha gave a sound of agreement.

 

“Yeah, I think that would be best. I’ll call you back when I’m there?”

 

“Please,” said Jensen.

 

“See you guys later then.”

 

The End


	12. Sam&Reader

“Come on, Sam. Pick up,” you said furiously as you got the mailbox for the third time.

 

Your phone went flying on the bed in the motel room. Lucky enough it didn’t bounce off and hit the floor. Breaking the phone would have made your day so much worse.

 

You tore at your hair while pacing the floor. Sam didn’t get in contact with you for the last hour even so you agreed to meet here in the motel room.

 

“Not good. So not good” you mumbled. The last resort was to call Dean. And if Sam didn’t contact you in the next hour you would have to.

 

“Damn it Sam.” you cursed and picked up your phone. Just as you wanted to dial Sam’s number again the display lit up with his name.

 

The End


	13. JensenxReader

Only a few days left till I can watch you in the new season,” you said into the phone as you made yourself comfy on your sofa.

 

Jensen laughed on the other hand.

 

“You excited?” he asked.

 

“Of course. I want to know what happens since won’t tell me anything.”

 

“I can almost hear you pout.”

 

“Yeah well. It’s justified!” you exclaimed which made him laugh more.

 

“As you said, there are only a few days left until the new season. Be patient.”

 

“You are a meanie.”

 

“But I’m your meanie. And you secretly like it.”

 

You sighed. “Too true, love. Too true.”

 

The End


	14. No relationship

“You tried to reign in your temper as you observed the Winchester brothers as they transformed into mother hens.

 

“Guys. Is this really necessary?” you asked annoyed.

 

Dean turned to you with a bandage in his hand. “Yes it is.” he began. “You got hurt on our watch and that’s not okay. The least we can do is to take care of you.”

 

“But it’s not even a deep cut. I bet it doesn’t even need stitches.”

 

“Let us be the judge of that,” said Sam as he came over to you. He put a chair in front of you and gestured to your arm.

 

You rolled your eyes but obliged him.He inspected the cut carefully.

 

“Yep. You need stitches,” he announced after a while.

 

“See.” chided Dean and handed Sam a needle and thread.

 

You just rolled your eyes again and didn’t say anything as Sam began to stitch you up.

 

The End


	15. Sam&Reader

You were exhausted as you came back to the bunker.

 

“Hopefully the guys have some food,” you whispered to yourself as you opened the door to the bunker. If you were lucky at least. Sam and Dean were out on a hunt too. You just hoped that they did the grocery shopping this time before they rolled out.

 

The war room was silent as was the library and the kitchen. The boys weren’t back then.

 

You opened the fridge but there was nothing really edible in there. “Fuck,” you said and hang your head.

 

“Y/N?” asked a voice behind you and you whirled around.  

 

“Sam!” you breathed smiling.

 

“Hey. Since when are you back?”

 

“Just got back.”

 

“Great. You hungry? We got some pizza on our way back.”

 

“Yes, please. I’m so hungry.”

 

Sam laughed. “You are always hungry.”

 

The End


	16. DeanxReader

You were exhausted as you came back to the motel room you rented for the week. A real job was nearly as demanding as a hunt. And you were only a waitress.

 

“You know that you don’t have to do this, don’t you?” asked Dean with a concerned look on his face. “We can find other ways to make money for the vacation you want.”

 

You shook your head as you sat down beside him on the bed. “This the best way we can get cash. I don’t want to use the credits cards,” you explained.

 

He just looked at you and then back at the TV.

 

“Still. We could make it work without the credits cards.”

 

You frowned. “Why are you so against me working?”

 

“I’m not against you working.”

 

“Then what?”

 

He growled. “I don’t like you working as a waitress at these shady bars. You are surrounded by men and I have seen how they look at you.”

 

You had to smile at his words which only made him angrier.

 

“I don’t know why you find this so funny.” he snapped.

 

Saying nothing, you leaned into his personal space and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“You’re hot when you're jealous. Do you know that?” you asked smirking.

 

The End.


	17. Sister!Reader

You were hurt quite badly and you weren’t sure if you could fix it alone. That left you only with the choice to call the boys. Even though you knew that they would be angry with you.

 

Pulling your phone out, you dialed Dean’s as you were trying to stop the bleeding above your eye at the same time.

 

“About time!” Dean nearly yelled into the phone which made you wince.

 

“I’m sorry I -” you began but were interrupted by him.

 

“Yes, you better be sorry. What were you thinking just leaving and hunting by yourself?”

 

“I just wanted to prove myself to you and your brother.”

 

“You don’t have anything to prove to us, Y/N and you know it.”

 

You sighed. Dean would lecture you into next Sunday if you didn’t do anything.

 

“Dean, look. You can lecture me all you want later but I need your help,” you explained quickly before he got the chance to say anything else.

 

“What happened. Are you hurt?” Dean asked worriedly. It always surprised how he could go from yelling at you to overly concerned mother hen into a matter of seconds.

 

“Yes, I am. And… it doesn’t look good Dean. I’m not sure that I can fix it myself.” you admitted.

 

“We’re coming. Text us the address.”

 

The End


	18. No relationship

You stared in horror as Dean was torn apart by the hellhounds. There was nothing you and Sam could do. You were still pinned to the wall by Lilith power.

 

Sam was yelling his brother’s name but to no avail. It was over almost as quickly as it began.

 

Tears were pouring over your cheeks as you looked at Dean’s unmoving body. This couldn’t be right. Lilith couldn’t win.

 

Said demon turned to you with obvious delight in her face. She raised her hand and seconds later you and Sam were blinded by a white light. You knew that this was it for you. There was no escape from this.

 

The End


	19. DeanxReader

“You already in you PJ’s?” asked Dean as he took a look at the clock. “It’s only 8.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, so? I like being comfy,” you answered. Music was playing quietly in the background and there were some snacks on the desk in your room. You planned for a quiet evening with a good book. Hopefully, Dean wouldn’t destroy your plans.

 

“I see.” he just answered and smiled at you. Just as he turned around to go your music player began to play “Eye of the Tiger”. It made him stop in his tracks.

 

“I love that song,” he said enthusiastically. You smirked at him and turned the music up.

 

“Then come on and dance with me,” you suggested as you began to swing your body with the music.

 

Dean hesitated for a second but then joined you with a grin.

 

The End


	20. Misha&Reader

Misha came towards you with a smirk on his face which made you narrow your eyes. It was never good when Misha smirked like that. He was up to something.

 

“”Hey Y/N. Up for a snapchat with me?” he asked as he reached you.

 

You looked at him suspiciously. “It depends. What do you have in mind?”

 

“Nothing bad. I Promise. I just found a poem and I think it would be cool if two people recite it.”

 

“That’s all?”

 

“Yes of course. What do you take me for?”

 

“You’re you, Misha. You’re always up to something.” you deadpanned.

 

“Awww. Don’t be like that. I’m not the bad guy.”

 

You just looked blankly at him.

 

“Fine. I’m not always the bad guy,” he said exasperated which made you smirk.

 

“Show me that poem and I will think about it.”

 

The End


	21. SamxReader

The sun was shining through the curtains and rose you from your dreams. You frowned because you didn’t want to wake up yet and turned around to cuddle with Sam only to meet almost cool sheets.

 

That woke you up a bit more and you opened your eyes. You sat up and looked around the room but your boyfriend was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Sam?” you called.There was no answer.

 

You decided to go and investigate where he got to as you heard a clatter from the hall. Seconds later Sam entered the room with a tray in hand.

 

“Good morning.” He greeted you as he saw you upright in bed. His smile was breathtaking.

 

“Morning,” you said and pointed at the tray. “What’s all this?” you asked.

 

His smile widened. “Breakfast in bed. What else?”

 

“What have I done to deserve this?” You couldn’t hide your smile. Breakfast in bed was a first for you.

 

Sam settled the tray on the nightstand next to you and climbed into bed.

 

“Just wanted to do something for my lovely girlfriend. I don’t need a reason,” he explained and kissed you.

 

The End


	22. Misha&Reader

“Hey, Rich? Do you know where Jensen and Jared are?” you asked as you came up to Richard. He just pointed into the directions of the trailers and focused on the screen before him again.

 

You sighed. Why did Jensen and Jared call you to the set when they wouldn’t even wait for you? And on your birthday nonetheless.

 

You set off to the trailers hoping that you didn’t need to try everyone just to find the boys.

 

“Hey Y/N!” called Misha as he came into view from your right. He waved you over.

 

“Misha, hi. Long time no sees,” you greeted him.

 

He smiled. “Yeah. Too long actually. Oh and before I forget. Happy birthday!”

 

His tight hug made you laugh. You thanked him after you moved apart.

 

“I have the task to bring you to Jensen and Jared. So would you please come with me” he explained and put his hand on the small of your back.

 

You looked at him confused but let him lead the way anyway. Shortly after you were at Jared trailer and Misha mentioned to you to go first which made you suspicious. But you did as he told you to do and opened the door.

 

“Surprise!” rang out into the room and made you jump.

 

The End


	23. No relationship

“Do we have to watch those movies? Why not Die Hard or something?” Dean whined as he sat the popcorn on the table.

 

“Because it’s my turn to pick and I want to watch the Marvel Movies,” you explained for the 100th time that evening. Why couldn’t Dean just shut up? You didn’t criticise his movie choices.

 

Sam rolled his eyes beside you. “Just sit down and watch it.” he snapped. “I bet you will like it.”

 

“Don’t be so sure about that,” Dean muttered but lowered himself on the couch beside you.

 

“Are you finished with whining?” you asked annoyed. He nodded but crossed his arms over his chest. You shook your head and finally started the movie.

 

The End


	24. No relationship

The vampire was right above you, showing his fangs. “Bet you will taste sweet,” he said, grinning. You closed your eyes terrified but accepting that this would be your end. You would die at the hand of this monster.

 

But the awaited bite and the following pain never came. Instead, the vampire was pulled up and away from you. You opened your eyes in surprise just to come face to face with a man.

 

“You alright?” he asked and helped you up.

 

“Yeah…. Yeah, I think so at least,” you responded with a tremor in your voice. The vampire was across and fought with another man. But you could see that it was a losing battle.

 

The man who helped you up touched your arm. “Come on. You don’t need to see this.” He led you outside into the cool night air still with his hand on your arm. It was grounding. Even though you didn’t know him you felt safe with him. Nothing else was going to happen to you.

 

The End


	25. CastielxReader

Your first kiss from Castiel was not was you expected. Instead of being soft and gentle it was rough and dirty. Desperate even. It felt like he was drowning and you were the only thing keeping him above water.

 

“Cas,” you whispered after you broke apart. He didn’t let you say anything else. His lips were on yours again even more desperate than before. If that was even possible.

 

His hands gripped your hair tight but not tight enough to hurt. He tried to bring you even closer to him.

 

You broke apart again and this time he didn’t dove right back hin. He just laid his head on your shoulder and panted.

 

“I wanted to do this for so long,” he whispered against your collarbone.

 

“Me too,” you responded.

 

The End


	26. Jared&Reader

“Hey Y/N!” called Jared from the other end of the set.

 

“What is it Jared?” you asked as you put aside your script. He came running towards you with his phone in hand. You raised your eyebrow slightly as he came to a stop before you. “I just wanted to ask you something.”

 

“About what?” you wondered. Jared held his phone out to you where you could see a new t-shirt design for his next Always Keep Fighting campaign.

 

“What do you think?” inquired Jared.

 

You looked at the picture for a minute and smiled. “I like it,” you declared.

 

Jared smiled back at you. “So you maybe want to help Jensen and I in launching the new campaign in a month?”

 

You were excited because the campaign meant much to you too. It was one of the main reasons you were still here and able to live your dream in acting.

 

“Of course I will join you.”

 

The End


	27. SamxReader

“What are you making?” asked Sam as he wound his arms around your waist from behind.

 

“Just some Bolognese. I was craving it today” you responded, stirring the sauce.

 

He gave you a kiss on your neck. “Smells amazing. Can’t wait to eat it.” His arms didn’t unwind around you. If anything he clung even tighter to you.

 

“Sam, I need some space to cook you know.” you tried but couldn’t hide your smile.

 

He sighed against your hair. “We didn’t see each other for so long.”

 

You had to laugh. “It was only for a week. And I’m back since this morning.”

 

“Still.” Sam just said but let you go.

 

You turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Set the table?”

 

The End


	28. Jensen&Reader

The ringing of your phone was what woke you up in the middle of the night. It was never a good sign to get a phone call that late.

 

“Yes,” you answered in a sleepy voice, eyes barely open.

 

“Y/N?” asked the voice of Jensen. He sounded like he was crying which had you instantly more awake.

 

“Jensen? What’s wrong? Has something happened?” you inquired with worry in your voice.

 

He breathed and deep and you could also hear him swallow a few times. As if he was holding back further tears.

 

“It’s Daneel. There was an accident. I…” he wasn’t able to say anything more, as a sob escaped him.

 

“Jensen hey. Shhh. Everything is okay. I’m here.” you tried to console him but it didn’t really work.

 

“Can… can you please come? I need you here,” he asked between sobs.

 

The End


	29. DanneelxReaderxJensen

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

Where is my good luck kiss?

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Come home and you will get one :P

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

Ha Ha Ha. You know that’s not possible at the moment -.-

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

That’s not my problem ^^

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Daneel:**

 

Your husband is mean to me!

 

**From Daneel:**

**To Y/N:**

 

What should I do to extract revenge?

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Daneel:**

 

That’s my girl! :*

How about hiding his dessert?

 

**From Daneel:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Done. XoXo

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Did you tell Daneel to hide my dessert?

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

I don’t know what you’re talking about……

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Not fair! I looked forward to it all day!

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

Well, that’s not my problem :P

 

**From Jensen:**

**To Y/N:**

 

Grmpf…

Fine! I’m sorry I was mean. I will make it up to you. Promise.

 

**From Y/N:**

**To Jensen:**

 

There we go! Enjoy your dessert! XoXo

 

The End.


	30. MishaxReader

“Trick or Treat!” hollered a mob of kids as you opened the front door. You smiled at you and held out the basket full of candies.

“Here. But remember only two for each of you. Otherwise, it will not be enough for everyone,” you reminded them playfully. The children giggled and nodded. Each of them grabbed two things from the basket and then made their way to the next house.

You closed the door again and set the candy down on the dresser. The basket was already half empty but you were sure that it would be enough for the rest of the kids that would come to your house. And if not you will plunder Misha’s secret stash. The man was even more of a sweet tooth your daughter.

“Why don’t you let me get the door next time? You must be exhausted.” asked said man as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

“Because you will eat all the candy yourself. Don’t even start to deny it!” you interrupted before Misha could even open his mouth. “I know you.”

He smiled. “That you do.” he chuckled and stepped towards you. “Still. You back has to be killing you by know.”

“It’s not that bad,” you responded as you rubbed over your swollen belly. Even heavenly pregnant you would be damned before you let your husband anywhere near the candy.

“At least sit-down. I will do the dishes today.” Misha declared and let you over to the living room.

“Thank you,” you smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The End


	31. JaredxReaderxGen

“Are you sure I can wear this?” you asked as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Gen was standing behind you, lacing your corset.

 

“I’m sure. You’re looking hot. Everyone will only have eyes for you.” she answered and smiled at you through the mirror.

 

“Even your husband?”

 

“Especially my husband. He won’t know what hit him ones he sees you.”

 

You chuckled. “I trust your judgment.”

 

“As you should.” Gen declared as she laced the corset tight.

 

“Gen, breathing is not optional,” you exclaimed, grimacing.

 

“Sorry, sorry.” she apologized and gave you a kiss on your neck. “But I’m done.”

 

Gen stepped back and examined her work.

 

“You look ravishing. Jared will not wait till the party's over. He will not be able to hold himself back.”

 

You looked into the mirror again and smiled. Gen was right. You really looked hot. Jared was in for a surprise.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kodus and comments are welcomed. I'm also taking request for the drabble over on tumblr.  
> My blog: @sillesworldofwriting


End file.
